


Venom's Baby

by RainbowBridge27



Series: Venom's Baby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all characters are 18+, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Venom wants a baby and will do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means kidnapping an Avenger.Eddie Brock has a secret crush on Spider-Man but gets more than what he bargains for.





	1. Come to Papa

Eddie and Venom were having an intimate night in. The symbiote formed a body that spooned Eddie on the couch. Venom knew precisely what made Eddie comfortable and did so very well.

The television played and Eddie popped some chocolate popcorn in his mouth before tossing a handful to Venom who cought the kernels in his toothy mouth, licking his lips with delight.

** I like this kind. **

“I thought you might.” Eddie kissed Venom’s arm.

** Eddie? **

“Yes, my love?”  
  


** Mate with me. **

“…You mean ‘make love?’ We can do that but…”

** I want to mate. I want a little one to protect and care for.  **

“Okay, Babe.” Eddie laughed nervously “that’s a really serious conversation! I know your maternal or paternal instincts-“

** Both. **

“I know your instincts are kicking in, but a kid is a huge responsibility. Besides I don’t even know if you and I could…”

** Adopt. Or surrogate. Please, Eddie? I want to be a Papa! **

 

“Papa, huh?” They had been over this before. 

** Yes. You are male. I am you. Eddie identifies as male so I identify as male. **

“That’s actually really sweet, Vee. My sexy monster boyfriend!” Eddie snuggled into Venom’s form. “Why don’t we spend some time around kids. Maybe babysit a little before we make up our mind about anything too serious.”

** I’d be a great Papa. **

“I know you would, love. I know. You already take such good care of me! I have a friend who is always looking for a babysitter. Maybe I’ll call her tomorrow. Right now I better get some sleep I have an important interview tomorrow!” Venom hovered behind Eddie like a shadow as they brushed their teeth and prepared for bed. 

Venom kissed Eddie a wet and sloppy kiss goodnight as he wrapped Eddie snuggly in his tendrils. 

** Goodnight, Eddie.  **

 

The next day Eddie showered while Venom helped by scrubbing his back. Venom helped choose a handsome outfit that looked professional. Eddie slathered an ample amount of cherry chapstick on his full lips.

** We are very handsome, Eddie.  **

“I’m a little excited about this guy. He seems really cool and I think this interview will be a big hit!” Eddie’s heart-shaped mouth formed a sly smile. 

 

He was to meet his subject inside a quiet coffee bar. The shop had dim lighting. Venom insisted on a hot chocolate and Eddie caved and bought him one. 

Then he arrived. Eddie’s interviewee. Whom Eddie had a bit of a crush on. 

  
The one and only, Peter Parker, Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. In full costume and mask!

Eddie tried to hide his excitement but couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear. 

He hopped up and stepped towards Spider-Man who stretched out a hand to shake.

** Eddie!! Eddie look!  **

_I'm looking, Vee_. Eddie thought. _That’s who I’m interviewing that’s-_  
  


** Baby Venom! He’s he’s a baby Venom! Oh, Eddie! We have to have him! **

_ He’s not a baby!  _

** Eddie, he looks like me! Just Like me! Come to Papa! I want to baby him! **

“I’m sure he has parents!” Eddie mistakenly said out loud. “I’m so sorry! That was meant to be a thought…” 

“Oh, are we starting the interview already? Um…actually I’m an orphan." Peter was so sweet. He overlooked Eddie's embarrassment.   
  


** See?! **

Eddie did his best to ignore Vee’s thoughts and shook the Spider-Man’s hand…

But something happened.

Eddie felt something slither from his hand into Peter’s only to quickly return.

Spider-Man turned completely stiff.

“Vee! What did you do?!” 

** Come to Papa.  **

Just then, without reason, Spider-Man began to cry. 

Then to wail. 

Then to throw his hands to his face and scream causing a scene. 

** See? He is a Baby! I told you! **

“Oh God! Sorry everyone! Nothing to see here! Probably burned his tongue on some cocoa.” Eddie laughed nervously. He awkwardly patted the crying Avenger on the shoulder. “there-there, Spider-Man! It’s okay, Spider-Man!”

** He’s my baby!  **

Without warning, Venom took over Eddie’s motions and strength. He picked up the teenager and clutched him on his hip as they dashed out of the shop. 

Venom didn’t stop running until they were back in Eddie’s apartment. He held the crying teen to their chest nuzzling his masked head. 

Poor Spider-Man. He continued to cry as he nestled into the arms of Eddie and Venom.

“Vee! What did you do?!”

He still looked 18 years old but Peter was stuck acting like he was 18 months old...

** Hypnosis.  **

“You can’t just hypnotize people and adopt them…and turn them into babies!” 

**  
He looks just like me! **

“Honey, it’s a mask.” Eddie pulled off the Spider mask revealing the teary-eyed young man and his soft brown hair. 

 

** He’s just like both of us! Part Eddie part Venom. **

 

“No! He’s a human!”  
  


** Not all the way…he’s part spider bite! And spider bites contain… **

 

“Venom…” Eddie sighed. He was defeated. The situation was not ideal but he didn’t want to know what the rest of the Avengers would do to him if they found out he had kidnapped one of their team-mates. Besides, he was so cute. Eddie held the Spider-Babe closer. “It’s okay…Baby. We’ll take care of you for now. Just for now.”  
Venom’s head took form and studied their new babe. Peter was mesmerized by the black goo head and toothy smile.

The adult spider giggled a babyish giggle. He reached out a hand to stroke Venom.

 

** He’s perfect! Say, Papa, Baby. Pa-pa. **

 

“Papa!” Peter laughed.

 

“Whoa.” Eddie secretly liked the idea. 

 

** And that’s Daddy. Say, Daddy. **

 

“Daddy?” The little spider looked up into Eddie’s eyes with the cutest puppy dog expression. 

 

Eddie smiled. He melted as he gazed into baby-Peter's big brown eyes.

 

“That good, Baby. That’s really good.” 

 

“Daddy!” Peter threw his arms around Eddie and Venom. He held them tight before dozing off into a nap.

 

He had secretly wanted to hear the Spider-Man call him, "Daddy" but not quite like this. 

 

There was a knock at the door. 

 

“Oh no! It’s the Avengers!” 

 

“Package!” A voice called out. 

 

Eddie worried the noise would wake the baby. 

 

“Leave it! Thank you!” After the footsteps walked away Eddie opened the door with Peter sleeping on his shoulder. “I didn’t order anything…”  
  


** I did! It’s baby supplies! **


	2. Spider-Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is happy to have a baby.  
> Though mind-controlled, Peter is happy to have a family.  
> Eddie is warming up to the idea.

Eddie was holding Spider-Man on his hip as the teenager wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

Eddie had been taken along for the ride many times since symbiosis with Venom but this was way too much.

Venom had decided he wanted a baby and Venom had decided that baby would be Spider-Man.

And he got his way. 

Venom had performed some kind of hypnosis on Peter Parker making him act like a toddler.

 

“Since when do you hypnotize people anyway, Vee?” 

 

** I can access memories. I found some that I wanted him to remember and made them prevalent. Unfortunately, I could not make the effect permanent. He will soon begin remembering other things.  **

 

“Wow. So we really will get to watch him grow up before our eyes, huh?” 

 

Peter smiled brightly in Eddie’s arms. The poor guy had no idea what was going on. Thankfully he wasn’t scared or didn’t feel danger like most people would after being abducted by an alien life-form. 

 

“Papa?” Peter cooed. 

 

 **He wants me!**  
  
Venom took over Eddie’s arms with his own and faced the teen. Peter giggled and reached out to pet Venom’s head with both hands. He pulled himself closer

and kissed his cheek.

 

** Did you see that, Eddie! He likes me! He really likes me! **

 

“Wow, Vee. Yeah. I would say so. He’s being very affectionate!”  


** I wanna name him! How about…Vedward?  **

 

“Vendward? Um…I like it because it’s Venom and Edward but I think he has a name. It’s Peter.”

 

** Peter? I like that too.  **

 

Venom’s deep rumbling voice made Peter laugh and smile. 

But then his smiled turned into a frown.

 

 **What’s wrong, child? Tell Papa what is wrong?**  
  
Peter grimaced and pointed to his stomach.

 

** He’s hungry, Eddie!  **

 

Venom took over most of Eddie's body making him much larger and taller. Spider-Man almost looked like a real baby on his hip as he carried him into the kitchen. There sat the box that Venom had ordered containing baby-supplies. 

 

He clawed it open to find a baby bottle. Once Peter saw this he reached for the bottle and whimpered.

 

Venom wasted no time filling the bottle with chocolate milk and offering it to his teen-baby. 

 

Peter hungrily drank the bottle as Venom supported him in his arms. 

 

** So precious. So small. Papa will protect you, Vedward.  **

 

Peter had finished the milk in the bottle but still pointed to his stomach with a sad face.

 

“I don’t think one bottle of milk will feed a teenager, Vee.” 

 

** Here! You hold him and I will prepare dinner! **

 

“Wait! Maybe I should be the one to cook…?”  
  
Venom glared at Eddie.

  
“Okay. Sure. That’s fine.” Venom separated from Eddie leaving them attached at the hip. Eddie held Pete as Venom got to work rifling through the fridge and pulling out pots and pans. “I hope one of your spider strengths is the ability to stomach alien cooking,” Eddie whispered to the teen.

 

** Ha. Ha. Eddie.  **

 

Peter giggled with glee as he squirmed in Eddie's arms. 

 

“Careful!” Eddie tightened his grasp on the mind-tricked teen. Peter smiled and rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Wow! He was precious.

 

“Daddy?” he whispered.

 

Eddie sighed. He thought for a moment. 

 

“Daddy. That’s me. I’m your Daddy, Peter. And I’ll take good care of you. Me and your Papa.” Eddie was warming up to the idea. How could he not? I bet people would kill to hold the famous Spider-Man this intimately. And Venom loves killing! Instead, he just…replayed old memories over and over for the young man. And the effects are temporary. 

Pretty tame by comparison.

 

“Papa!” Peter smiled and pointed to Venom “and Daddy!” Peter kissed Eddie on the jawline. It tickled and he couldn’t help but laugh a little himself.

 

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy.” Eddie could do this. He could see liking this. 

Or maybe that was the problem. You see, Eddie had always had a crush on Spider-Man. And part of Eddie could see really liking this say if Peter were normal Peter and they were just performing some kind of kinky role-play.

But this wasn't playing. It was real. Poor Peter really needed help right now. I mean, if he truly thought he was a baby then he would need help eating and bathing and…Oh no.

 

“Vee? Does Peter remember…toilet training?” 

 

** … **

 

“Vee…?”  


Venom was clearly avoiding the question.

 

“Honey, we need to know to have an idea of just what we’re dealing with here.”  


** I already thought of that. **

 

Venom stretched to his box and shuffled through it.

 

“Oh, Vee.” Eddie already had an idea where this was going. 

 

 **See! Papa thought of everything!**  
  
Venom announced as he proudly held up a package of…

 

Adult diapers. 

 

“Oh, Venom. Sweetheart. I…I don’t want to take away his dignity or embarrass him.” Eddie was flustered at the thought of diapering an adult let alone his crush. But Peter’s soft smile and brown eyes brought on different feelings.

 

** Well, just think of how embarrassed he would be if you let him have an accident in his special Spider clothes! **

 

“You have a point.” Eddie sighed. Again defeated. 

This was parenthood alright. 

Intimate nights with his doting lover now turned into arguing and diaper changing. 

  
But seriously, Eddie didn’t even want to begin thinking about how to clean out Peter’s high-tech spider suit after an accident.

 

Venom took out a diaper in one hand, a changing mat in the other, a bottle of powder in a tendril, and a tube of rash cream in another tendril. On the couch, he laid the mat as Eddie undressed their baby-teen. 

 

Maybe Eddie could just let Venom do the changing. Yeah! That would work! Eddie would let Vee do all the changing! 

 

** I’m not changing all of the diapers, Eddie!  **

 

“Don’t read my thoughts! Honey, I…we…he…He’s a man. And I’m a man. And I’ll help you take care of him for now but I don’t know about diapering him and changing him…”  
  
**Why Eddie? Human nurses change diapers on people of all ages.**

 

“I guess you’re right. Maybe I should have been a human nurse instead of a human journalist. Steady income. Noble profession. Comfortable work clothes….”  


Eddie had Peter’s clothes off.   
  
This isn’t weird. It’s just like being a nurse. It’s okay.

 

“Wahhaha!” Peter shivered and started crying. 

 

** He’s cold! We need to get him dressed!  **

 

Eddie snapped out of whatever inhibitions he had and threaded the diaper through Peter’s muscular thighs and taped it tight before swooping up the teen in his arms. Venom also wrapped around the chilled young man. 

 

Venom thought of everything. He pulled a royal blue fleece onesie pajama set out of his box of baby items. Peter was dressed and comfortable and oh so cute!

 

Peter giggled and smoothed his hands over the fleece.

 

“Soft!”  
  
“That’s right, Petey! You know your words. It’s very soft!”  
  
Venom had more surprises. He wrapped a bib around Peter’s neck and announced:

 

** Dinner is served! **


	3. A Little Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Venom and Eddie really measure up as parents?

Teenage Peter Parker was wearing a blue fleece onesie and a bib as he sucked his thumb and rested his head on Eddie’s chest. 

** Time to eat, Little One! **

“Yay!” Peter sang.

“Oh wow, Vee! This looks….really edible actually!"  
  
**You really think so, Eddie?**

“Yes. This looks…better than expected!”  


** Thank you, Eddie **

Venom puckered up and gave Eddie a kiss on the lips.

Peter smiled at the affection between his two daddies. 

** And one for you, Precious. **

Venom planted an impossibly soft kiss on Peter’s curly hair causing the baby to giggle in approval. 

**Can I feed Vedward, Eddie?**  
  
“Sure, Love.” Though, deep down, Eddie was sad to hand over the Teen-Baby as he felt the warm body leave his side.  
He had to admit, Venom, the newly gentle giant, holding the Spider-Babe was an adorable sight to see!

The three sat down to their dinner consisting of tater tots for the main course, with chocolate pudding as a side, accompanied by mashed potatoes. And chocolate pie for dessert.

Peter whined and pointed to his stomach. He looked into Venoms large empty white eyes with his deep brown eyes pleading. 

**Let’s eat!**   
  
Venom had the cutest little spoon with a plastic handle contrasted in his giant clawed hand which he daintily scooped up a bite of potatoes and fed to the hungry teen.

“MMmm!!” Peter smiled, gumming down the food. 

** He likes it, Eddie! **

“Good boy, Peter! Wow, Vee. I’m sorry I teased you. Good job on making dinner!” Eddie dug into his tots and pudding too. 

Venom tried feeding Peter a bite of pudding but the baby was sloppy and managed to get it all over his cheeks. It was a precious sight as he smiled not knowing anything was out of place.

Venom had a good laugh at his baby’s antics before wiping his cheeks clean with his bib. 

“Don’t forget to eat yourself, Hun’. Here, I can feed Peter for a minute so you can eat while your food is still warm.”   
  
**Eddie! You are the sweetest ever. But no need!**

Without warning the symbiote’s massive tongue extended and slurped up his whole plate of food. 

  
Peter saw this and stared blankly for a moment

Before exploding with laughter

He clapped his hands and giggled.

“Yay, Papa!” Peter imitated Venom and stretched his bib towards Vee’s face removing some of the mess.

Venom put his tongue away and formed lips over his teeth as he pressed a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead. Peter smiled and snuggled into Venom’s hold.

“You two are hitting it off, Vee. Maybe the Avengers won’t be so mad that we kidnapped and brainwashed him.”  
  
**Best not to find out.**

“I agree. We can keep him safe and hidden for a little while.”

 

  
The three had finished dinner. Peter had the cutest look of satisfaction after eating Venom’s “cooking.”

** Okay, Vedward. What now, Sweetie? Nap or play?  **

The poor little guy had just eaten a meal of pure starch and sugar…

“Did you get any toys, Vee?” Eddie curiously looked through the box of baby items. 

** Not many. We’ll have to be creative.  **

Inside the box were a set of building blocks and a box of crayons.

“Oh, Venom…” The reality hit hard. If they ever did have a kid, this would likely be all they could give.

** We are not rich, Eddie. **

“I know. That’s one thing we should have a long hard talk about before…kidnapping any more children. But seriously… But you know? It’s okay! It’s more than okay! We CAN be creative! And we can have fun! We won’t be those stuffy parents who have tons of money but are never there for their kids. Whatever we have, we will make it work.” Eddie gave Venom’s cheek a kiss.

He dug in a drawer to find a few blank pieces of paper before setting the items on the floor. Venom sat Peter down by the toys.

Peter looked at the items studying them. 

He picked up a block in his hands turning it and feeling its weight.

He chose a purple crayon. Venom pointed to the paper.

** Here, Little One, use that here. **

Peter obeyed and pressed the tip of the crayon onto the old wrinkled paper. He dragged the crayon for a moment then stopped seeing the effect.

He looked at what he had done. Then looked back up to Venom and Eddie.

“Look! Look, Papa! It’s color!” Peter gasped with wonder and amazement.

** Yes, Baby! You can create whatever you want with those. **

Peter quickly began dragging the crayon in zigzags and spirals before choosing a yellow crayon to compliment his work. The sheer joy on the young man’s face was a wonder in itself. 

“Good job, Peter! Very good job!” Eddie felt his eyes well up just a little. He rested his head on Venom’s shoulder. “Good job, Vee. Very good job!"


	4. Venom's Side Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is doing his best to care for his teen-baby.  
> Venom might be having too much fun.

Peter built a small tower using the toy blocks from Venom’s supplies. Eddie lay on his side with one arm around the teen and other hand helping to steady the block tower. 

**Eddie? Do you still wear this T-shirt?**  
  
“No, Vee. You took over my body while I was wearing it and we doubled in size ripping it….” Eddie tried not to sound mad.

 **What about this one?**  
  
“Why do you have those, Babe? Are you suggesting I start buying rip proof shirts? And no. No, I don’t wear that one. It’s practically shredded.”  
  
**Can I have them?**  
  
“Yeah. Knock yourself out.”  
  
**Just stop wearing shirts, Eddie! I’ll keep you warm. And I’ll eat anyone who stares!**

 “Maybe, Venom. Maybe.”  
  
Peter giggled. His tower was pretty tall.

“Nice job, Petey!” Eddie praised. 

  
Peter looked to him and smiled.

“Look, Daddy!” Peter smiled before:

 

*Whack!*

*Crash!*

 

Peter smacked the blocks all over the living room before erupting into laughter and giggling.

Eddie froze. 

“Should…Should I…Should I punish him?” he whispered to Venom.   
  
**Or you could just laugh this one off.**  
  
“I don’t want to encourage destructive behavior…Oh, wait. I forgot who his papa is…”

Venom somehow rolled his pupil-less eyes.

** It’s okay, Eddie! Let him play! **

Eddie sighed. 

“I guess if we have kids I’ll have to be the disciplinarian.”  
  
**If our kids are this cute we will never, ever discipline them! And we will eat anyone who disapproves!**

 

“Oh, Vee…"  
  
**I am kidding, Eddie.**

 

“That’s a relief.” Eddie laughed before turning to plant a smooch on Venom’s lips. 

 

The two were so deep in conversation that they hadn’t noticed Peter slipping away to collect all of the blocks then put them back in a small pile.

 

** See! He’s a good baby! He cleaned up his mess. **

 

“Speaking of cleaning messes…Do you think he’s wet? You should check, Vee….”

 

Venom stretched out a tendril and delicately indented the padding on Peter’s backside. 

 

** Yes.  **

 

“It’s your turn.”   
  
Venom didn’t even seem to hear Eddie. Full-bodied Venom carefully scooped Peter into his arms before undressing him and placing him on the mat. Having multiple tendrils to use as hands gave him an unfair advantage at the task.

 

In no time at all Peter was clean, dry, and dressed back in his jammies. He smiled and laughed with relief as Venom held him up and peppered kisses onto his cheeks. 

 

Peter kissed a sloppy kiss on Venom’s cheek before resting his head on the alien’s shoulder. He yawned and placed his thumb in his mouth. 

 

“What’s your plan for bedtime, Vee?” 

 

** Snuggles.  **

 

Eddie wasn’t 100% comfortable with the idea. Maybe he and Venom could separate for the night. Let Venom hold the man-child while he slept on the couch. 

 

“Daddy?” Peter kept one hand on Venom’s shoulder and reached for Eddie with the other. “Daddy and Papa…”

“Oh, Peter, I…I don’t know…”  
  
“Papa and Daddy!”

 

“Alright, Kiddo. It does get drafty in here at night. I’ll just be there for support.” Any romantic feelings toward Peter Parker were thrown out the window. Right now, all Eddie cared about was taking care of the young man in the most innocent way. 

 

Eddie decided to sleep in the same outfit, fully dressed. Venom was so massive that Peter practically disappeared in his arms as he cuddled the teen to his chest under the covers. Eddie laid behind Venom and placed his arm around his waist spooning the monster. 

"Goodnight, Vee. Goodnight, Peter." Eddie and Venom kissed goodnight.

**Goodnight, my loves.**

Once the two humans had fallen asleep Venom stretched a tendril to Eddie’s discarded shirts and got to work on a little project. 


	5. A Papa's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee has a special gift for Peter.

The alien symbiote did not need sleep so it was nothing for Venom to work diligently through the night. 

Part of his forms stayed in bed with Eddie on one side and Spider-Babe on the other while the rest of him stretched into the living room where mastered his project. 

With extra material left over he made one more special side project to his side project.   
  
He couldn’t be more proud of himself. Venom smiled and filled with warmth at the result of his hard work. 

 

Now completed, the alien shrunk back into a bodied self that held Peter while being held by Eddie. 

 

This was nice. 

 

And a little bit lucky.

 

While Venom lacked many of the same human capacities for concern and danger as well as basic-right-from-wrong at times, he had understood Eddie when he explained that the Avengers might come looking for his precious baby. Looking to take him away and maybe even punish the alien and his human life-partner. 

 

Venom wanted to fight back! To protect his young the way a parental organism would!

But alas, Venom could understand that Eddie was worried and therefore he should be at least a little worried too. Even with his amazing strength and viciousness, Vee hated anything that made Eddie worried. Furthermore, if these “Avengers” were friends of his precious-Peter’s, then he did not want to be on their cross-side. 

 

_** Enjoy the here and now. Eddie and I will enjoy our baby for now. For as long as we can.  ** _

 

A silent tear formed and fell from Venom’s white eye as he squeezed his babies.

 

 

Just then, now back in bed, Venom felt Peter stir in his sleep before beginning to silently tear, then cry out loud!  
  
Poor thing was wet and uncomfortable. Venom knew he had to fix this before the teen-baby could scream loud enough to wake Eddie. Thankfully he had the ability to hold Eddie in place with one arm while stretching far enough to clean and change his baby without disturbing him. 

 

** All better, Sweetie? **

 

Peter stopped his crying and smiled before planting a kiss on Venom’s black cheek. Vee returned the affection with little kisses in Peter’s hair before returning to bed with the teen-babe in one arm and Eddie in the other. 

 

 

Eddie began to stretch and yawn alerting Venom that his human had awaken. 

 

** How did you sleep, my love? **

 

Eddie smiled and laughed at the pet name. "Really well actually! Not sure if I was exhausted from the excitement or…"

 

** Or… **

 

  
“Well, I don’t know. Maybe I was just really tired. Did Peter wake up at night? I didn’t even hear him.”

 

Venom nodded his head.

 

“Thank you. I really appreciate that, Vee.” Eddie knew that Venom must have cared for the babe allowing him to sleep. A very sweet gesture. Eddie rewarded his alien boyfriend with a special kiss with his pillowy lips. 

 

** Eddie…the baby might see! **

 

“You’re right. Better tone it down. You know not being able to kiss as often as we like might be another thing about having kids we should chat about.”

 

** Well, he can handle a little affection.  **

 

“Sure.” Eddie smiled as he grasped Venom’s cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss allowing his full lips to linger on the alien’s formed face. 

 

** I am so in love with you. **

 

“Ditto.” Eddie winked. “Since you made dinner, I’ll go ahead and make breakfast. Okay?”  
  
Venom nodded. He held Peter so carefully as he tagged along behind Eddie who rushed into the kitchen. The teen remained asleep nestled in Venom’s arms. 

 

 **What are you making, Eddie? Does it have any chocolate in it?**  
  
“Oatmeal, Sweetheart. I’ll put chocolate in yours.”  
  
**Oh, good.**

 

That seemed to satisfy the symbiote as he continued to rock the sleeping teen in his arms.

 

Eddie was just putting the finishing touches on their meal when Peter began to stir then wake up. Still in Venom’s arms he looked up to him. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, then looked again. 

 

** Oh, no. Do you remember Papa?  **

 

Peter studied him for a moment before,  
he broke into a smile.

 

“Papa! G’morning, Papa!”  


** Wow! Listen to him! He sounds so grown up! **

 

Eddie couldn’t help but turn and see the mind-tricked teen in his lover’s arms. 

 

“And Daddy! G’morning, Daddy! M’hungry!”

 

“Wow! You’re right, Vee. He does sound like his words are really coming along.” Eddie knew that Venom’s mind-trick was only temporary. It seemed to be wearing off as Peter seemed to be ‘growing up’ in front of them. “Are you hungry, Petey?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy!” Peter frowned and pointed to his tummy. Venom wasted no time comforting the teen by holding him tightly.

 

** Daddy is almost done with breakfast, Little One. Can Papa feed you? **

 

“Yes, please! I s’ill need help, Papa.” Peter was too precious for words.

 

 

The dining room table had seen more action in the past 12 hours than it ever had. Again the three sat down to a meal. Eddie and Venom holding Peter as he fed him. Venom’s bowl had a handful of chocolate chips melted in. So did Peters. 

 

** Open up for the train!  **

Venom made train noises as Peter opened wide for the spoonful of chocolatey cereal.

 

“It’s yummy, Papa!”  
  
**Oh, good! But tell Daddy. He’s the one who made it.**

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Peter’s lips and cheeks were about covered with melted chocolate. Instead of wiping him clean with his bib, Venom sneakily kissed away the lingering sweets causing and explosion of giggles from the babe. 

 

 

The three had fueled up with their healthy breakfast. Venom held Peter and fed him a bottle of chocolate milk to wash down the oats as they rested on the couch. 

 

“What do you want to do today, Love?” Eddie always asked this question on his days off, but with the new baby,

the secret baby, 

the not-really-baby-so-much-as-a-teenager-that-Venom-mind-controlled baby…

...their options were limited slightly. 

 

 **Walk in the park?**  
  
“I suppose that’s okay. It’s still early enough. No one will see us. But um…I mean, I don’t care, but, do you wanna take Petey out in his jammies?”

 

Venom brightened up as Eddie said this. 

 

** Actually! I have an outfit for him! **

 

“Oh! You bought day clothes too?”  
  
**No! I made them!**

 

Venom was so excited to show Eddie and Peter the outfit he had stitched together from Eddie’s old shirts.

 

** You mostly wear black. **

Venom explained as he held up a long sleeve black tee with black leggings. A little white spider adorned the front of the tee-shirt. 

 

“You made that, Vee?! Wow! Terrific job! This looks store bought!”  
Venom blushed at Eddie’s praise. 

 

**Thank you. I even had enough left over to make this!**  
Venom held up a hand-hand-stitched teddy bear with button eyes and…a zig-zag toothy smile like a jack-o-lantern. Like Venom’s fangs. 

 

Peter reached for the bear.

 

“Papa! He looks like Papa!” Venom gave the teen the bear. Peter instantly held the teddy close for snuggles. “And he smells like Daddy! Papa and Daddy!” Peter laughed as he kissed his new bear.

 

“Alright, Papa. Get him dressed and we will head out for a walk on the town.” Eddie laughed with delight. He loved his new little family. 


	6. A Walk in the Park

Eddie hadn’t visioned himself preparing a diaper bag any time soon in his life, but here he was.

He made sure he had a blanket, diapers, an extra bottle, and a snack pack of chocolate pudding, 

actually, make that two snack packs in case Venom got hungry.  
Maybe Eddie should be bringing along special items for Venom all along. Maybe instead of a diaper bag, he needed an alien bag…

  
_Venom._ Eddie thought with a smile. He felt warm all over thinking of how much he loved that crazy alien. It was so weird to be so optimistic when just one day ago Eddie was entirely against this and with good reason!  
He and Venom had kidnapped someone and not just anyone!  
His desperately paternal alien boyfriend had kidnapped thee Spider-Man.  
It was only lucky that Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers hadn’t blasted a hole in their wall to extract the teen.

Eddie didn’t want to think about it. 

He especially didn’t want to think how mad they would be when they found out about Peter Parker’s newfound…regressive state. 

 

But again, Eddie smiled.

And again he knew he shouldn’t. His former crush on Spider-Man, the hunky hero had turned to genuine feelings of care and compassion for the young man. Lust to love, he guessed. Similar to his life with Vee. 

 

Jeez! Forming with Venom was supposed to make him strong, but here he was, soft and sappy. A glistening tear of joy was wiped away quickly. So secure yet so vulnerable.

 

Venom had Peter dressed in his new black play-clothes adorned with a white spider. 

Venom held Peter as Peter held his new fanged teddybear. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around his two loves and kissed Venom’s toothy mouth. Peter saw this and reached for his two caretakers then pointed to his face. 

 

** He wants a kiss, Eddie. **

 

Eddie gave the teen-babe a soft peck on his precious face eliciting a laugh and a smile. Venom followed with a sloppy kiss on Peter’s cheek.

Peter then held up his teddy bear. Venom kissed the rag doll too making Peter squeal with delight.

 

“Thank you, Papa!”

Eddie hesitated but caved and gave the bear a kiss too.

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” 

 

** I want to wear clothes, Eddie. **

 

“Sure, Vee. Sure.”

 

 

And so they started out on their walk. Venom was bodied and formed and attached to Eddie by the hand as they walked. He wore a sideways baseball cap and oversized black jacket and actually looked pretty passable and stylish. Peter held his bear as Venom carried him on his hip. 

They might even look like a typical family from a distance. 

 

** We should get a job at the bank, Eddie. **

 

“The bank? Why?”

 

** Bad guys rob banks. Then we eat them!  **

 

“That’s…not a bad idea. Not bad at all! But, you know, working in a bank requires friendly customer service. That might not be our strong suit.”  
  
**A security guard in a bank!**

 

“Okay, good thinking again. But won’t the bank be less likely to be robbed with a security guard?”  
  
**People will still try.**

 

“It’s not a bad idea. A little extra income and you have a higher chance of eating someone bad.”

 

** Best part. Plus…stable job would be good with a little one to care for. **

“That’s true. Another thing we will have to have a talk about before deciding to have kids, my love.”

 

** I like our kid. I love little Vedward. **

Venom pouted.

 

“Yeah, you picked a good one! But what if our own kid turns out to a be total brat!”  
  
**Still love him.**

 

“What if he turns into a rebellious teen and hangs out with the wrong crowd?”  
  
**Eat them.**

 

“What if...What if he or she…resents us?”

 

** Eddie… **

 

“What if I’m not a good dad…like...”

 

** Like your father? You are not like your father. He was harsh. You are kind. And you have me. **

 

“I know. I’m actually…starting to think we could make a pretty good parenting team.”  
  
**I already knew that.**

  
There was a silence as they walked further.

 

** Eddie, you worked so hard to please your father, but…he stayed cold. I promise you and I will work to make our children happy and they will be filled with warmth.  **

 

Eddie looked into Venom’s eyes with a tender smile.

  
“Multiple children now?” He joked.

**At least 2!**

 

 

Eddie squeezed Venom’s hand as they made it to the park. 

 

The park was empty minus a couple of joggers on the trail. Most wore sunglasses and visors. Hopefully, no one could tell Eddie was holding a kidnapped Spiderman on his hip or that his boyfriend was 7 feet tall and didn’t have a nose.

 

 

Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of the playground equipment. He smiled and squirmed in Venom’s arms.

 

** He must remember this place… **

 

“Well how about that! A genuine treat for our little guy. Let’s let him play!” 

 

Venom reluctantly set the young man down as he took off running toward the swing set. His steps were a little clumsy!

 

** He’s walking, Eddie! Oh, look! He’s growing up so fast! **

 

“I guess he is! Not too fast though. I bet he still needs a push on the swing. Come on! Let’s go get him!”


	7. The Search for Venom's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is officially missing. Eddie and Venom have to act fast!

Teenage Peter Parker swung on the park swings as Venom pushed him. 

“Higher Papa!” Peter laughed. The young man had been made to remember his childhood thanks to a little mind trick from Venom.

  
It was wrong. It was dangerous.

But it was the most fun Eddie had in a long time.   
It might even be the most fun Peter had too!

Venom’s feelings were mixed. Obviously, he was delighted. He had exactly what he wanted! 

A family.

But he was starting to realize it wouldn’t last. Eddie continually reminded him that their “child” belonged to the Avengers who might put up a fight to take back their little one.  
Not only that, but the childhood memories weren’t permanent. Peter seemed to be growing up in front of their eyes.

On a positive note, an unexpected effect, the bond Venom shared with Eddie was strengthening and growing in seeing that they were more than just lovers, but partners and a family. 

Maybe one day they would have a little one of their very own. 

“Higher! Papa, push higher!”

“Petey! We’ve been swinging for half an hour! Do you need a break?” 

“Um…” Peter stopped swinging. Venom and Eddie caught the young man stopping him. “Yeah…” 

Peter shyly covered his lower front with his hands.

Venom pushed between Peter’s hands feeling the dense wetness of the diaper. 

“Sorry…I was having so much fun. I didn’t want to stop.”

“It’s okay, Peter. But, now that you’re talking, you can talk to us okay? We won’t be mad at all.”

  
**We just want to keep you happy and healthy.**

Eddie and Venom took their precious Peter into the park’s restroom for a diaper change. The young man fussed a little at all of the attention, but he was happy to be clean and comfortable once he was in a dry diaper again.

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Papa.” 

** You’re welcome, my little love. **

“Just let us know what you need, okay?”  


“Um…I’m kinda hungry.”

** That’s no problem. **

Venom placed Peter in his lap as he retrieved the bottle from Eddie’s diaper bag. He offered the bottle to his lips, but the youngster did something unexpected. He took hold of the bottle and fed himself. 

** He’s growing up so fast! **

 

Peter hungrily fed himself both pudding cups after Venom insisted he wasn’t hungry. Eddie figured they should head home for a full meal. 

But as they were walking back to Eddie’s apartment, a newsstand headline caught his eye.

 

SPIDER-MAN MISSING

 

Below were two side by side photos — one of Tony Stark who issued the missing persons alert and the other the photo of the young man in his arms.

“Mister Stark!” Peter perked up in delight and pointed to the photo of his mentor.

“Ssshhhh!”  
  
“Daddy, look! It’s Mr. Stark!”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s Iron Man, alright! I know you love Iron Man!” Eddie laughed nervously hoping not to draw attention, remembering that Peter was in his possession due to kidnapping and brainwashing. 

“Can we see him? Can we go see Mr. Stark?”   
“Oh Peter, I have a horrible feeling we will see Mr. Stark really soon if we don’t get you home and fast!” He started to walk away as quickly as possible.

Eddie could feel Venom’s sadness as he said this.

“Honey, I hate to ask, I know this is painful for you, but how long until Peter is back to normal? I’m worried.”

  
**I don’t know.**

“Maybe we can teach him. He can re-learn how to be 18 if we teach him!” 

** Like school? **

“Yes! Not as good as the brainiac school he went to, but still…”  
  
**Maybe, we can remind him.**

They walked past a display television that showed a news soundbite of Tony Stark,

“Spider-Man has not been located in the past 48 hours. This is not atypical young adult behavior, however, as his caretaker, I am worried. If anyone can return Spider-Man safe and sound to the Avenger compound, they will be rewarded heavily.” Tony stopped, his voice changed to a serious and ominous tone. “And if anyone has hurt Spider-Man, they will face the full revenge of the Avengers team. That is all. Thank you.”  


“Oh no. Venom, do you know what this means? Not only are the Avengers officially looking for Peter, but anyone who wants that reward is too! Take us home, please!”   
  
Venom obeyed. He took over Eddie’s body and used his incredible strength the run home with Peter in his arms as fast as possible. He didn’t stop running until he was back in Eddie’s apartment.

 

“Daddy? Where’s Daddy?” 

  
**Well, Peter when a symbiotic being finds a human host body that they love very much the two bond and become one.**

“Huh?”  
  
**You’ll understand one day, Sweetie**.

_ "The suit! Put him back in the suit!" _

Venom held up Peter’s spider suit to remind the teen who he was and how old he was.

** Does this look familiar, Vedward? **

He studied it for a minute. Then he ran his hands over the material inspecting it. 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter looked like he had a headache. Like thinking this hard hurt him. He started to cry.

** It’s okay love. Growing up is scary. Papa and Daddy are right here. **

Peter looked into Venom’s white eyes for reassurance. 

“Mr. Stark…he gave me that, but I don’t wanna go home yet! I’m having fun! I wanna stay with you, Papa!” Peter threw his arms around the alien.

** Oh, Vedward. I want you to stay with me too, but Papa has to do what is best for his little one… **

“I don’t wanna go.” Peter’s voice was beginning to sound more mature. Deeper. Like a young man.

Venom separated his head from Eddie’s so that he could talk to their babe.

“Peter, you can come to visit anytime you want. Any time. I mean it. Just say the word, and we will get Mr. Stark’s permission to have you over for chocolate and sleepovers. I promise.” 

Peter continued to cry. He looked up to Eddie and Venom as his tears fell. 

“It’s okay, Buddy. I’m sorry that it had to be this way. I’m so sorry!”  
  
**No, I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I wanted you to be a part of our family so badly, but…but now we have to say goodbye.**

Eddie felt the burn of Venom’s sadness. Indeed, Venom could keep the young man if he wanted. He could fight anyone who tried to take him away, even the Avengers. Venom’s tears were for Eddie. He was doing what was right for Eddie’s sake. 

Eddie kissed Venom’s hand in support.

Peter looked to his toothy teddybear and held it tightly for comfort. Venom gave Peter a kiss on his forehead before kissing his bear too. 

After wiping away a tear, Peter smiled at his daddies. He delicately took the Spidersuit from Venom. 

“Okay. This. This is my suit.”

“Yes! Yes, Peter.” Eddie encouraged.

“I wear this with…the Avengers?” It was coming back.

“Yes! Yes, Peter! Do you…Do you know how old you are?”

“Um…”

Peter looked pained again. 

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

** Let him do it on his own, Eddie.  **

  
Venom sat on the couch cuddling Peter on his lap.

** These are our last moments together. This is it!  **

Eddie sighed.

“Okay, Vee. Okay. You’re right. It’s best to let him figure this out on his own. Besides he’s in for a shock when he realizes he’s wearing a diaper.”

“I’m actually feeling pretty hungry still, Daddies.”

** Of course! That’s right. I forgot. **

“You hold him, love.” Eddie kissed his alien partner before starting on some sandwiches for their little family. He wished he could do something special for their last meal together. He listened over his shoulder as Venom sweet-talked their boy.

**You are a very good boy, Vedward. Your real name is Peter. Your daddy tells me you are The Spider-Man! You save people from bad guys! Daddy and I don’t like bad guys either. We eat them!**

Venom made a chomping mime causing Peter to laugh and giggle.

** Maybe when you’re a big boy, we can be a team! Would you like that? You save the good people from the bad guys, and then Papa will eat the bad guys!  **

Peter continued to giggle in Venom’s black arms. 

“I fight...bad guys with…Ironman. I think. And, I’m done with school!”  


** You’re such a big boy!  **

“Yeah…really big. An adult. I’m an adult? But that doesn’t seem right.” Peter squeezed the padding between his legs.

Eddie handed Peter a sandwich. Venom didn’t want his. He was too upset to eat. It took everything inside of him not to wrap a bib around Peter as he ate and not to napkin off his cheeks as they became smudged with mustard.

“Thank you for the sandwich, Eddie.”

**WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!**  
  
“My name! He remembers my name! Venom I think he’s back…”


	8. Peter wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to break Venom's spell. At first he is thankful that Eddie and Vee have taken such good care of him, but will he find out the truth?

“Eddie? Eddie Brock? Where am I? Are-are we still in the coffee shop?” Peter was regaining his bearings.

“No, Peter. I’m afraid not.” Eddie was relieved to hear Peter back to his senses but worried too now have to reorient the teen to his new surroundings and the happenings of the past day. 

And the fact that he was wearing a diaper. 

“You, um, you-something happened. You hit your head? My boyfriend, Vee here. He got really worried. He insisted we take care of you. He’s…foreign. An alien really. So his culture is a little um…different.” Little white lies. Peter didn’t hit his head. Venom temporarily hypnotized him.   


“Vee?” Peter had met aliens in his travels before. He wanted to meet this friendly caretaker Eddie described.

“Yes, Vee. Honey? Can you show yourself to Peter here?” Venom had been hiding inside Eddie’s chest. He quickly poured out of Eddie’s fingertips into a formed body with a huge welcoming smile. As if he were truly meeting Peter Parker for the first time. 

** Hello, my child.  **

Venom’s booming voice was like milk and honey. Something about that deep rumble comforted the teen.   


“Well hello, Mr. Vee! Thank you so much for taking care of me!” Peter reached out a hand, but Venom grabbed hold of the young man in a tight embrace.

** You are welcome. Always. Always welcome, Little Spider. **

Peter felt strangely comfortable in Venom’s hold. He made no move to escape the alien’s grasp. In fact, he placed his head against Venom’s chest as if the monster was an old familiar role model. 

Venom purred and held back the urge to kiss the teen’s hair. 

“I hope I wasn’t too much trouble for you guys. I sure don’t remember anything!”

** You were a delight. Please, come visit any time.  **

“Is my suit okay? What am I wearing?” Peter noticed the black clothing for the first time.  


** I made this for you. Your suit is in mint condition. **

“Oh no…is this…did I?” Peter felt the padding between his legs. “Did I have…an accident?”

“No, Peter. But…Vee wanted to make sure you…didn’t? If that makes sense?”  


“Oh! Good! That makes perfect sense! Waking up in a strange surrounding is one thing. Waking up to a wet spider-suit would be a total nightmare. That must have been so uncomfortable for you guys. I can’t thank you enough. It really means a lot!”  


“All Vee. He took a liking to you.” That was an understatement.  
The spider was still in Venom’s arms. He gave him another squeeze and held on.

“Thank you, Mr. Vee. I didn’t know Eddie had a boyfriend. Sounds like you two are really great guys!”   


** Thank you, Little one. There is one other thing. **

Venom pulled out the teddy bear with the fanged grin he had hand-stitched for him. 

Peter looked at the bear. It looked strikingly similar to something out of Radiohead fandom, but Peter was a little young for that yet. To him, it just looked like a snuggle-able version of his new friend. 

“Well, Peter, none of this was planned, and I am SO sorry that this happened. Right now, we really need to get you home.” Eddie could feel the burn of Venom’s heartbreaking as he said this.

“I wish I could give you that interview I promised, Eddie, but I’m sure Mr. Stark must be on the verge of sicking the Avengers on whoever has me at this point…”  


“Actually, he already announced that…”  


“Then we need to move!”  


“Venom? Can you make yourself into a motorcycle jacket and helmet for Peter for the ride?"  


** Sure! **

Venom was more than happy to cradle the teen in protection one last time as the three dashed outside to Eddie’s motorcycle. 

 

Peter was wrapped up in Venom and Venom wrapped his arms around Eddie as they rode through New York toward the Avengers compound. 


	9. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is trying is best to get Peter home safe to the Avengers, but the trio makes a little pit-stop

Eddie skillfully navigated his motorcycle through traffic lanes with Venom behind him keeping Peter safe. The romantic symbiote couple had tried their hand at being parents but had to return their new babe before the fight of their lives with The Avengers. 

Peter didn’t seem to mind, mainly because Peter didn’t know what had happened or the severity of the issue. He had bought Eddie’s story that he hit his head and was cared for but the couple. 

A little white lie. 

A huge white lie.

A substantial glaring lie that left out significant details.

 

Venom could have hurt the young man in his mind trick.

And Eddie, unbeknownst to Venom, had romantic feelings for Peter before any of this happened. 

Thankfully our anti-heroes have hearts of gold and nothing out-of-sorts happened. 

Eddie dropped any lustful feeling immediately in order to properly care for the teen. And even Venom gave up his possessive love for the young man to return him to his Avenger family instead of engaging a vicious blood-battle over him. 

 

But out here on the highway, in New York traffic, the threesome was about to face their worst fears.

 

Venom had fashioned himself into a motorcycle helmet and jacket for Peter to protect him for the ride to Avengers’ headquarters.

 

** Eddie! Eddie, something is wrong. Peter is crying! **

 

“Oh no! Baby I have to focus on steering the bike! Can you help Peter while I drive?” Eddie was veering and maneuvering through stacked traffic with his little bike, and as much as he cared for his precious cargo, he knew he wasn’t at a safe place to stop.

 

Venom took over. 

 

Peter, who was supposedly back to normal, supposedly back to being an 18 year old was violently sobbing into Venom’s form.

 

** It’s okay, Little Love. What’s wrong? Pa-I’m-I’m right here? **

 

“I-I don’t understand it! I’m sorry! You and Eddie have been so great! REALLY! I don’t know why I’m so sappy all of a sudden! I just feel like I miss my…I don’t know how to say it…”

** Say whatever is on your heart, Little One **

“I miss my… My Papa?” Peter was confused at his own admission. 

** I am right here. **

Peter didn’t know why, but that calmed him. He rested Venom’s hold again. 

“Oh God! That doesn't make any sense! Ugh! And my head hurts!”

“Oh no…Peter just hang on!”  
  
Venom held Peter and squeezed him tight on the back of Eddie’s motorcycle.

They were upstate now and near the compound. There was a little turnoff towards a drugstore.

“Vee, does he need something? Is he hungry? Or need the bathroom? Would that help?”

  
**Little One, how can Papa help?**

  
“I don’t know. I-I guess a snack couldn’t hurt."

**  
We will get him something fast. **

“Okay, but you have to hide him somehow.”

** In his special suit. **

“That’s exactly what they’ll be looking for.”

“I’ll have to change at some point anyway. The other Avengers already tease me for being so much younger. I don’t even want to think about what would happen if I show up wearing a _diaper_.”

  
“Will you…be okay? Accident-wise?”

  
“I’ll be fine. But, can we please make a…’pit stop’ to be sure?”

  
“Of course, Peter.”

“Thanks, Daddy…I MEAN EDDIE! EDDIE! I’M SO SORRY!”

Eddie was stunned silent himself. And felt a slight shiver from the words from the mouth of the adult.

“…it’s…it’s okay.”

“Seriously! I am so sorry.”

“Really, um, it’s okay. Don’t, uh, don’t mention it.”  


** What is wrong with you, Eddie?! **

Venom sensed something.

_**Eddie?** _

  
_It’s nothing, Vee._

_**Your thoughts, Eddie!** _

**  
** _ Stay out of my thoughts! Please! Venom! Honey, Please. We will discuss this later. Please… _

Eddie could feel the burn of Venom’s disapproving anger. 

** Oh no. **

“We’re here! Honey, I know you’re mad. Can you please help me and we will talk about this later.”   
  
_**Fine.** _

Venom helped the tearful teen into his spider mask and carried him as the threesome entered the little drugstore. 

A little bell chimed as the shop door opened and shut. Eddie was made even more nervous by the attention made. 

 

“Oh hoy there, boys! Help you foynd something today?” A sweet little gray-haired lady sang out in the sweetest New York accent.

Eddie nervously cleared his throat. 

“Restroom. Please.”

“Of course! But now, I do have to tell you, it’s for paying customers only-“

  
“We intend to…buy as well. But, um, bathroom first! Please, it’s an emergency. The little one…"

  
“Oh my! Well of course! Right this way!”

“THANK YOU!” Eddie kind of shoved Venom and Peter inside the cramped restroom before the elderly lady could realize his boyfriend was an alien or that his “son” was actually a teenage missing person. 

  
“Oh, um, I didn’t think you guys would be here for this part…” Peter admitted.

  
“Of course. Of course!” Eddie laughed awkwardly! “Why would we be here for…this part. Vee, Babe, um, give Peter the suit and lets, um, leave him be for a minute.”

_** He needs help. ** _

_ He’s 18. He doesn’t need help. _

_** He might cry again. ** _

_Yeah. You’re right. He might, but he might not. If he does…we will intervene, but we gotta give him a little space to try on his own, okay? That’s part of parenting too._

Venom’s feelings were tangible. His large white eyes and toothy mouth formed a depressing frown.

_It’s okay, Vee. We did our best._

**_ That’s part of parenting too? _ **

_ Yes, Love. _

Eddie tried to think of more sentimental things to say to comfort his partner but he was interrupted as Peter emerged in full Spider-Man guise, mask and all.

“Whaddya think?”

  
“You look so good, Vedward! Just like the REAL Spider-Man!” Eddie faked, trying to throw anyone off of their scent. He turned his attention to the teen Avenger, “And how are you? You good? Better?”

  
“Still feel like crying for no reason…”

“Snack? Venom, let’s grab some chocolate pudding.”

  
**I already found the pudding aisle!**

“Of course you did…”

“Did you boys get everything-“

  
“THANK YOU!” Eddie shrieked as he tossed a wad of cash and dashed out of the shop with his boys.

His men. 

His alien parasite and his kidnapped adult son.

Not ideal. 

Not by a long shot. But as he watched the young Avenger spoon-feed himself the chocolate pudding in the alley behind the drugstore as if he’d never seen such a sight before, it was almost perfect.

This next part was going to hurt.

Both giving Peter away…

And explaining to Venom why he got a twitch when Peter called him “Daddy.”


	10. Goodbyes are the Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eddie and Venom reach Avengers' Headquarters without a fight?   
> WIll Peter return home without sensing anything is amiss from his time with our two anti-heroes?  
> How will Eddie explain his feelings for Peter to Venom?

 

_**I just don’t understand, Eddie!  
**_  
 _I know, Venom. I know. It’s weird and I promise we will talk about this tonight, but I have to focus on steering the bike right now!  
  
  
_ Peter was back to his normal adult self, but mistakenly called Eddie, "daddy." A deep, hidden, feeling came to light and did not go unnoticed by Eddie's mind-reading boyfriend __ **.**

_** I want to know now! Just talk to me!  ** _

_Venom, honey,_

Eddie tried to keep his thoughts calm. He tried to steer through the New York traffic to get Peter home safely before the symbiotic couple became criminals for kidnapping, or were blasted by The Avengers, or before a mob of anyone wanting Peter’s reward money stopped them to get it first. Or before Peter found out what really happened.   
  
It wasn’t so innocent.

It wasn’t too bad either. Venom wanted a baby.   
  
Eddie kept his feelings for Spiderman in check and took care of him like a good caretaker.

_I know it’s difficult to understand, and I want to talk about it, but this isn’t the best time. Please…_

Eddie could feel the growl of Venom’s anger. Still, if the alien could read his thoughts, he hoped that he would tell just how honest he was being in that moment.

**Are you comfortable, Little Spider?**  
Venom turned his attention to Peter.  
  
“Yes, sir! And we’re getting close! I hope Mr. Stark isn’t too mad that I disappeared. I really can’t thank you enough, Mr. Venom and Eddie!”

Eddie just sighed, feeling the weight of the lie. 

“Peter, listen…It was no trouble. Really, no trouble at all. In fact, you see, the truth is-”  
  
“I’m sorry, Eddie, I can’t really hear you over the sound of the motorcycle!” Peter shouted through the helmet Venom formed for him.

Eddie sighed again. 

Now Venom was the one feeling a tinge of remorse.   
  
This was his fault. He hated seeing Eddie sad.

**Little one, I’m sorry about all of this. The truth is, when you passed out we took care of you because Eddie and I care for you very much.**  
That was…mostly true.   
**Perhaps we should have taken you to a hospital or called your guardian instead and for that, I apologize.**

“I’m 18 you know, I can be out overnight without anyone calling my guardian.” Peter laughed.

**Eddie keeps saying that too. But you are so small. I just…wanted to take care of you.**

“We’re almost at the gates, guys. Peter, do we need a special code to get in?”

“Yeah, here I can-“ 

 

  
Peter was cut off as Eddie swerved the bike narrowly avoiding a large metal meteor had just landed in their path.

“Stop right there!” This was no meteor. 

  
Eddie stopped all right. He was absolutely petrified. Venom wrapped around Peter protectively as his instincts prepared him for a fight.

“Who the hell are you and why are you here?! Another faker looking for reward money?!” The Iron-Man faceplate removed revealing his identity. It was thee Tony Stark. 

Horrified by both the Avenger in front of him and his own unpredictable symbiotic alien partner, Eddie felt Venom’s growl.

No, Vee! He’s a good guy! Good! 

** He doesn’t sound so good!  **

He’s just…being kind of a jerk right now. That’s who’s looking for Peter. Imagine how upset you’d be if someone took your baby away for a whole day!

This saddened Venom.  
 **I see.**   
Venom pulled back his claws and fangs.

“We’re not faking, Mr. Stark! We really have Peter Parker. Safe and sound.” Eddie locked the bike in place as he and Venom dismounted. Venom dissolved away from Peter revealing the young man. 

“Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry!” Peter smiled and ran jumping into the iron man’s arms.  
  
“Peter! I was so worried! I can’t even stay mad, Kid. I’m just glad you’re okay!” The iron suit hugged Peter in a tender moment. “These guys didn’t hurt you? They’re okay?”

“Yes! That’s Eddie Brock, the journalist I was telling you about. I got really sick and passed out during our interview, but Eddie and his alien husband took care of me!” Peter was beaming.   
Could this really all turn out in a happy ending?

Eddie still felt guilty for the white lies.

Still holding Peter in one arm, Iron-Man reached out a hand to shake Eddie’s hand.   
“Thank you for taking care of him. I know he’s an adult now, but I’ve already lost him once…Just…Just thank you.”

“I can’t imagine.”   
Eddie could sense Venom’s guilt.   
  
**I didn’t mean for you to miss your baby boy, Metal Man. My apologies!**

“It’s alright! Peter’s going to go off and do great things. I just want a text next time, okay! I really appreciate you guys taking care of him.” Tony reached a hand out to Venom, but instead, the alien swallowed Tony and Peter up in a huge hug.

** He is very special to us. We hope to see him again soon. **

“Well of course! I still owe Eddie an interview!” Peter stepped down from Tony’s hold, but they kept one arm around each other. 

“And the reward money.” Tony started.

“Really, we couldn’t accept any money, Mr. Stark.” 

“Nonsense! At least let me pay you back for fuel to drive here and whatever snacks this one ate over the last 24 hours!”

“Really…”

“It’s not up for debate, Mr. Brock. I’ve already had the credit’s transferred to your account. Why don’t you take your handsome alien husband out for a nice date, huh? On me.” 

** 1 Chocolate milkshake, Eddie? 2 straws! **

“Fine. That’s a fine idea. Thank you. Thank you so much! Both of you!” 

“Mr. Stark? Can I have a minute to say goodbye?”

“Sure, Pete.” It looked like an effort for Tony Stark to allow Peter to leave his side as he rushed up to give Eddie one last hug.

“Thank you, Eddie. We’ll schedule another interview. No coffee next time!”

“Of course, Peter. Of course.”  
  
“And Mr. Venom,” Peter looked up to the 7 foot monster whose white eyes quivered and threatened to cry. “It was really great meeting you. I hope we can hang out again!”  
  
 **Little Spider, it was a pleasure. I have one thing for you.**   
Venom pulled the fanged teddy-bear out of his form.

“Oh wow! I love it! It looks just like you! So cool! Now I can remember my cool alien friend! Thank you!” Peter opened his arms for a hug. Venom picked him up in his arms and squeezed him tight.

“Wait…I think I remember something.” Peter thought hard. “Eddie?”

Oh no…

“You have to…did you? Um, I feel like you have to kiss the bear. Is that weird?”  
  
 **Not at all.**   
  
Eddie nervously smiled and planted a kiss on the teddy-bears head. Venom followed suit.

“There! That’s better…for some reason. Thank you, guys!” 

Venom let go of Peter who dashed back to Tony Stark’s side to show him the toy. 

“Thanks again!”  
  
“Thank you!” Peter waved goodbye as Eddie and Venom mounted the bike. It was painful, but they had to get lost before Peter could remember anything else. 

 

 


	11. "Gift" for Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom have that talk. And another talk.  
> The two meet another masked man in their travels...

Eddie and Venom had stopped at a cute little diner half-way home. They shared a large chocolate shake as promised. 

"Sip it slow, Vee, don’t give us brain freeze."

** Fine. We still need to talk.  **

"Have some chocolate first okay?" Eddie knew the treat would calm the symbiote. He needed calm. He wasn't sure how he would take this. It certainly wouldn't be the easiest conversation.

** Fine. **

_ Look, Venom... _

Eddie took a deep breath. Another benefit to dating someone who could read his mind was having intimate talks in private. 

_ I liked Peter in a romantic way... _

_** We have talked before about the possibility of us dating.  ** _

_ Right. Only if we met someone you and I both liked and someone who was okay with us. And with Peter, well, obviously, that wouldn’t work out since you view him as a baby… _

_**But**_ _, **that’s what I don’t understand. You view him as an adult.**_  
  
_Right._

**_ He’s an adult. _ **

_ Right. _

**_ But you want another adult to do those things like a baby… _ **

_Um…yeah._  
  
Eddie felt ashamed of himself. Venom sensed this and lightened up a little. He hated seeing Eddie so upset. 

_ Us humans have a lot of hang-ups about intimacy. Especially anything that...deviates from the norm. That's why I don't like to talk about it at all. It's, um-_

**_ Special? _ **

_That's a very nice way to put it, Love. In an ideal situation, it would be pretending. Not the result of mind control. That would be wrong, of course!_  
  
_**You didn’t take advantage though.**_

_ No! Of course not! That would be wrong for Peter and wrong for you. _

**_ I see.  _ **

 

“Y’all doing okay there? You seem quiet? Enjoying your chocolate shake?” The sweet server asked the two.  
  
**Yes, very much!**  
  
“We’re so close that we can communicate without saying a word sometimes!” Eddie joked awkwardly. She turned and walked away.

 

**_ But…you like that? _ **

_ Yeah.   
_  
__**That must have been really uncomfortable for you.**

_ No kidding! But I put those feelings aside, and man, Vee! I just loved seeing you so happy! I’d never seen you like that before. You really went all Paternal on me! _

Venom sipped the shake. The chocolate calmed him.

**_ We have two things to talk about then. _ **

_ The possibility of planning a family and…? _

**_ That thing you like. Pretending. _ **

_Oh! Um…well I mean…It’s weird, Vee._  
  


Even speaking only in thoughts, Eddie was starting to wish they were somewhere private.  


**_Vedward and Iron-Man both called me your husband. You didn’t correct them. _ **

_ You’re right. I guess I didn’t. So? _

**_ We share everything. That's "weird." By your human standards._**

_ Not just share, you make me stronger and heal me. And we're lovers. _

**_So why can’t we do that? Be intimate? In that way?_ Play _pretend? I already take care of you! Let me coddle you in that way. You can be my baby! But pretend! And special!_  
  
**

Eddie could feel himself blush. He took a long sip of the cold shake to cool his face.  


_ Oh, baby, that would be so hot! I would really like that.  _

**_ For you, anything, Eddie. And if we meet someone, maybe they can play too. _ **

_ Venom! One thing at a time!  _

 

The two enjoyed each other in silence. Eddie was really glad they could "talk" it out. Now for the next thing...

 

“Venom, what do you think about the name ‘Gift?’”

**"Gift?" For a name? **

The alien pondered over it for a moment.

**'Hi, my name is Gift!' 'This is our child, Gift'…I like it! I like it a lot! **

“You do? That’s great! Gift means ‘venom’ in German.”  
  
**Oh, Eddie! You want to name our baby after me!**

“After Papa.” The two kissed.

Their tender moment was disrupted as a loud patron burst into the diner wearing all red and black.

"Not him again..." The server sighed. "What'll it be tonight, Mr. Deadpool?"  
  
"Just bring me out a plate of your finest enchiladas, por favor!"  
  
"Sir, we don't serve those here!" The server continued to argue with the masked man.

 

** Eddie! Eddie look!  **

_ Please, Vee! Not again! He's not a BABY! _

** Oh, I know! He's a...He's a..a BIG BOY... **

 Eddie took a moment to really look at the tall masked man stacked with muscle.

_Whoa! He sure is..._

 


	12. P.S. Peter Goes Home/Part 2: Venom's Babies

Peter was back in his own bed in his own room in his wing of the Avengers Compound. He had gone to bed after promising Mr. Stark that he was okay about a billion times. 

"Are you _sure_ , Peter? Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Tony Stark laid on his side next to Peter as he held his hand on Peter's forehead. He was wearing a black tank which shone the light of the arc reactor with track pants.   
  
Peter knew these were his lab work clothes. 

Peter knew Mr. Stark would be way too worked up to sleep tonight, but he might be too worried to leave his side too. 

"I mean, I feel okay. I guess I don't really know what happened. I don't know if I hit my head or if I got sick or had a bad reaction to something in the coffee shop..."

"Lotta hippies hang out in those coffee shops, Pete. Maybe someone was smoking something serious and you were downwind of it. Can I at least have Dr. Banner talk to you?"

"Doctor Banner?! I would love that! Of course!!" Peter bunched up his blankets in excitement. 

Tony ran his fingers through the young man's hair, appreciating all the youthful wonder packed into such a courageous man quickly becoming a seasoned Avenger. 

"I'm sure Banner will be happy too, Bud. We'll get you sorted out, okay? And your friends...they're good guys? They took care of you? Not just because you're Spider-Man or an Avenger, right?"

Peter nodded.

"The big alien guy didn't even seem to know what that meant!" Peter laughed. "It was kind of nice. Really genuine."

"Genuine is good. Alright, Peter, I'm going to the lab to work on some HEPA air filtration upgrades for your suit mask tonight."

"You're not going to sleep?" Peter knew the answer. "You'll probably have JARVIS checking me, too..."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be intrusive..."

"I know. I understand." His voice was flat.

Tony reached to brush his fingers through Peter's hair again, but this time Peter just looked down at the covers with a frown saying everything without saying anything.

Tony sighed and hugged Peter goodnight though they both looked hurt. Peter hugged back affectionately through the offense of having to be watched like a baby with a monitor.

After Mr. Stark sighed his last goodnight and shut the door, Peter pulled his fanged teddy bear from his new alien best-friend out from under his pillow and snuggled him under his chin as a single tear fell to his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Venom's Baby!
> 
> Please read on to Part 2-Venom's Babies
> 
> This was a fun little project for me. Many of my stories include ABDL and I wanted to try to write a more non-sexual domestic/family fluff story. Please be advised that Part-2 is rated mature and does include adult situations.


	13. A Dream Come True

Eddie and Vee had their share of excitement a couple of weeks ago. But now, they were back to snuggling on the couch, watching TV and eating popcorn.

Chocolate covered popcorn. 

They had each other.

They were happy.

But they missed Peter Parker.

Who wouldn’t?

Not only was the Spider-Man a total sweetheart, but having him in their hold made the atypical couple see how well they worked together as a family. 

As parents.

Eddie didn’t dare mention it knowing how much Venom missed his “little spider.” He tried not to think of him at all, knowing his alien partner could read his thoughts.

 

There was nothing good on TV. Eddie flipped through the channels landing on breaking news. Something serious was happening on the news not far from their apartment.

Eddie paused to hear the report.

 

“…a full-on brawl between Spider-Man and the attackers is looking hopeless. Local authorities are standing by, but the situation is too dangerous-“  
  
**VEDWARD!!!**

“Oh God, Vee! Peter! W-We have to go! He-“  
  
Before he could finish his thought, Venom had taken over Eddie’s body and leaped out of the window to spring from building to building to where Peter was fighting for his life.

 

The scene was bad. It killed them to see their little love being thrashed by what looked like over 20 attackers.

 

** NO!! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY SPIDER ANY MORE!! **

 

Venom grabbed the closest maniacal attacker by the ankles and swung him into another attacker! To his surprise, instead of blood and gore, nuts and bolts exploded out of the two assailants.

** Robots! Damn! And here I was hoping to feast on your blood!  **

With absolutely no remorse, Eddie didn’t hold back as Venom clawed, ripped, and bit through the metal men like a can-opener working his way to save Peter.

Venom fought off the robotic gang until he was face to face with Spider-Man.

**Come with us! We will save you!**  
  
“I-I can’t! I have to get to the main boss! The one controlling these bots!” In that moment of hesitation, a robot burst from the shadows kicking Spidey until he landed folded over the top of a fire hydrant in a grotesque position. 

** Peter!  **

With one slice, Eddie and Venom tore their claws through the bot making him into tinsel before leaping to Peter’s aid.

The young man’s back looked like a pretzel folded backward with the point of the hydrant impaling his spine.

“M-my back! M-my back!” He was lost for words, but his spider-sense let him know exactly what was wrong. “I-I can’t move!”

Peter was shaking and crying but not moving his extremities at all.

 

There was no time to talk it over. Venom lifted the young man to his chest and clutched him tight as they hurdled back towards Eddie’s apartment. 

Peters left arm and left leg were limp and his other half was weak.

“Eddie! Eddie wait.”  
  
Venom looked to the man in his arms atop a building.

“I can’t…I’m-I’m going to wet my suit. I can’t control it!”

“That is the least of our concerns, Little Spider. Bath-time later, okay?” Venom’s deep rumbling voice was like milk and honey to Peter’s ears. 

Still, the injured hero began to sob as his suit became wet as Venom carried him to safety.

 

Venom and Eddie had successfully arrived back with Peter in arm at Eddie’s apartment.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” Peter babbled as he cried into Vee’s chest while wearing a wet suit. “I tried! I couldn’t hold it.”

Peter’s left side was still inoperable, but all he cared about was Eddie and Venom.

The symbiotic couple separated at the hip.   
  
“Peter, really! It’s okay! I’d much rather have…this on me than your blood or worse! Your arm and leg look bad. How can I help? Do you want to go to the hospital? Should I call Tony Stark?”  
  
 **We still have supplies from your last visit! But this time…you will be alert enough to know.**  
  
“That's fine! I’d give anything to be in a wet diaper instead of a wet high-tech suit right now!” Peter forced a smile through the tears.

Venom and Eddie carried Pete into the bathroom and removed the wet suit. Venom sat him on the toilet so he could drain his bladder as Eddie started the bathtub. 

It was clear that Peter was still emotional over the lost battle and wetting himself in his saviors’ arms. 

“Please don’t call Mr. Stark just yet. I’d rather call whoever is on-call for Avengers headquarters. My spider-healing is going to fix the paralysis, but it might take a few hours. The other Avengers are out on a much bigger threat call. They left me to protect New York and…I failed.”

“Oh, Peter.” Eddie took out his phone to send the distress call while. Venom helped Peter into the tub, “You know, we would be more than happy to help you out next time! I wish we could have gotten to you sooner! Venom is super tough! You saw how he ripped up those bots!”

** Fighting is in my nature. But caring for an ally only makes me more defensive! We will help you anytime!  **

“Hello? Yes! My name is Eddie Brock and I’d like to send a distress call…I have Peter Parker in my care…” Eddie notified the call center of the situation. “Robots! Yes, robots! He’s okay. My husband and I are friends of Peter’s. We are looking after him.”

Venom knelt next to the bathtub and soaped up the young man while Eddie washed his hair to soothe him.

“Is this…okay?” Eddie asked Peter. “Us taking care of you like this, I mean.”  
  
“Yes! Please! I can’t thank you guys enough for every thing.” Peter laughed as Venom scrubbed his armpits tickling him.

“Even with you being…you know. Undressed?”  
  
“Sometimes we shower together on the Avenger’s team.” Peter smiled. “Do you guys…need the bath too?” They did. “I wouldn’t mind if you joined. Might be easier on your back instead of kneeling and reaching.”

Venom and Eddie looked to each other questioningly.

“Wel…” Eddie was reluctant, but Venom already had the two of them out of their clothes and in the water sitting behind Peter which made the act of rinsing his hair much more comfortable. 

 

The trio had enjoyed the relaxing hot water and they were now fresh and clean. Venom lifted Peter out of the water and wrapped him up in a fuzzy towel and carried him into the living room. He held Peter securely in his arms while his tendrils fished the old baby-supply box out of the closet. He had powder, cream, mat, wipes, and a thick over-night adult diaper. 

Eddie reassured Peter while Venom completed the task of wrapping him up tight in the diaper.

Venom still had Peter’s blue fleece footie pajamas too. The young man was so happy to be taken care of by true friends after his embarrassing incident.

“Better?” Eddie asked as he zipped up the pajamas

“Much better! Wow! This is awesome! So soft! I feel like a spoiled baby!”  
  
Eddie laughed nervously.

“Well, um…about that. I think Venom sees you…that way.” 

There he said it. 

The secret was out.

Peter thought for a moment playing this over in his head.

“Really?!” 

Eddie was worried. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything-!

“That’s awesome! Awww! I’d be proud to be your…baby. I think I really like that idea.” Peter smiled.

**Really?**  
  
“Really?"  
  
“Really. Papa Venom.” Peter used his one good arm to wrap around Venom’s neck and pull him in for a warm hug. 

** Papa will take the best care of you, Little Spider! **

Venom nuzzled Peter’s cheek and held him tight. Eddie joined in making it a group hug.

**Are you hungry?**  
  
“Actually…I am pretty hungry.” Peter admitted as he was surrounded by warmth between Eddie and Venom.

“Pizza okay? We can watch a little TV until it arrives.”

**Maybe some chocolate milk too?**  
  
“Wow! You guys are the best! I’d love chocolate milk, but my arm…I don’t know.” It was then that Peter saw the baby-bottles in the supply box. “That would work!”

Eddie was glad Peter was okay with the bottle. Venom had it filled and to the teen’s lips before Eddie could even get the TV on.

“Mmm!”

** We have plenty. Have as much as you like!  **

The monster continued to feed the teen when their pizza arrived. 

Venom enjoyed feeding the Spider-man as much as he enjoyed being fed.

Eddie ordered their dinner and turned on the TV set to cartoons.   
  
Still formed with Venom, the two snuggled Peter on the couch while they laughed to the show. 

 

Eddie switched over to the news for an update.   
  
“Avengers team members Ant-Man and Falcon have defeated a robot infestation…” An anchorwoman announced.

“Awesome! That's such a relief." Peter sighed as he rested his head on Venom's arm.

“No bots to worry about! Let’s just get you well again, okay?” Eddie squeezed Peter in celebration. 

Peter was loving the affection from his two caregivers but his comfort level would be ruined.

“Oh no!” Peter’s good arm reached to squeeze the padding between his legs. “Oh no, oh no, oh no!” Peter babbled.

Venom sat up holding the mortified teen in a more comfortable position.

It’s okay Little Spider. Relax. We got you.

“Yeah. We got you, Peter.”  
  
Peter’s cheeks were hot red as he closed his eyes knowing the diaper was getting fuller by the second. Tears streamed down his face.

Eddie didn’t know how to handle this, besides being reassuring. Venom, however, let his paternal instincts take over.

He enveloped the weeping man with his body

…and kissed Peter’s cheek.

The gentle touch seemed to ease Peter’s discomfort. So Venom did it again to his other cheek. Soon Peter was able to relax and even smile as his bladder emptied while being smothered with the tender kisses from the large monster.

Venom kissed Peter’s jawline tickling him and eliciting some giggles. He shied away, turning his head to shield his neck from the ticklish attack, but his own instinct moved him to do something totally effective at redirected Vee’s pucker away from the sensitive spots.

Peter kissed Venom back.

Right on the lips. 

Just a soft, sweet, peck but the warmth and the affection delighted both of them.

Eddie looked on.  
  
Peter was so precious. He wanted a kiss too. But deep down he knew some of his feelings for Peter weren’t so innocent. He wouldn’t dream of taking advantage and kept those thoughts buried deep down. 

Venom continued to distract Peter with little kisses as his tendrils got to work undressing him and removing his wet diaper. Peter didn’t even protest when he was wiped clean with the cold wipes. After a little cream, Venom had Peter tight and guarded in a new diaper. And he didn’t even realize until he heard the zip of being redressed in his pajamas. 

Eddie crossed his legs and took a deep breath. 

This was okay.

Peter had even said it was okay this time!

Venom was doing okay as he and Peter continued to smooch each others' faces off. 

Finally, Peter came to the sudden realization of his actions.

“Oh God! Eddie, I’m sorry! I’m sitting here kissing your boyfriend!” Peter blushed.  
  
“It’s fine. Venom is loving it and I want him happy. But I should be…um…transparent with you. Everything Vee feels I feel too. I hope that’s not weird.”  
  
“Oh…” Peter turned bright red, “So…it’s like I’ve been kissing both of you?”

“…yeah.” 

** We both love you. **

_ Venom! _

** Very much! **

_ Oh my God… _

“Can-can I kiss you too, then? I mean if Venom is my papa that makes you my…daddy!” 

Eddie was stuck. He did not have the ability to turn down a kiss from the amazing spider-man dressed in a fuzzy onesie.   
  
He didn’t know what to say so he closed his eyes and puckered up.   
  
He felt the warmth of Peter’s good arm wrapping around his neck before his soft lips contacted his. 

Eddie kept his eyes closed as he was surrounded by even more warmth. Venom wrapped Peter into Eddie’s lap straddling him sandwiched between the two. He reached his arm around Peter holding him close and secure.

“You would really help me fight crime, Eddie?” Peter whispered.

“Of course we would. And then after, whether we win or lose, we can come back here and Papa Venom and I give you a little aftercare.”

Peter rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to trouble you guys.”  
  
**It is no trouble. We love you! And we love fighting!**

Peter looked into Eddie’s eyes.

“Is that true?”  
  
“Well, yeah. Taking care of you was probably the most fun Venom and I have ever had together. It made us want to have kids of our own.”  
  
Pete wrinkled his nose at this.

“Well not to say that you’re a kid-!”  
  
“No, I get it. That’s actually what I was worried about. I’m an adult now! But sometimes I still just…want a little reassurance? Does that make sense?”  
  
“It makes perfect sense. You can be a big strong Avenger 99.9% of the time and when you’re ready, or when you need to, just say the word and we’ll come to pick you up on my motorbike and take you back for some chocolate milk and cuddles.”

** And kisses! **

“I would really like that!” Peter yawned. “And my arm is feeling a little better.” He snuggled into Eddie and Venom’s arms. 

**You should spend the night to be safe.**   
  
“Can I?” 

“Of course. We’ll take you home in the morning after breakfast.”  
Peter nodded as his eyes started to close. 

Soon soft snoring could be heard from the wounded young man.

“Vee, help me get him to bed.” 

Venom held Peter while Eddie held Venom as they slept in Eddie’s bed.

 

 

Eddie woke up with his arms tightly around Venom's neck.

"Good morning, Love. Where is Peter?"   
  
**Probably home with the other Avenger's, I'm sure.**   


"But-! He was here! He hurt his arm. We rescued him after a fight!"  


**We did?**   


"Yes! We beat up a bunch of...robots..." The reality was starting to hit the sleepy journalist.

** It sounds like you had quite a dream, Eddie. **

"I guess so." ****

** You dreamed that we helped Vedward in a fight? Maybe we can talk to him about that. Fighting bad guys means more chances to eat bad guys! **

Eddie smiled at Venom's attics.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll text him about it." 

** I miss him too. **

"I know you do. But you still have me, right?" Eddie hugged his symbiote warmly.

** Always, Eddie. And you have me.  **

 


End file.
